


The Brightest Star

by twistedsunshine



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Angst and Drama, F/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:34:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25010047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twistedsunshine/pseuds/twistedsunshine
Summary: Acquaintances became family and many things has changed since Rin was left in Kaede's care.New friends.New mentors.New skills.New places.New secrets.New feelings.But what hasn't changed is the same wish made upon the brightest star many years ago.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 12
Kudos: 24





	1. Happy Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> The story is fiction based on Inuyasha owned by Rumiko Takahashi.  
> This is intended for non-profit entertainment only.  
> I do not own any of the Inuyasha characters.  
> All rights are retained by the owner.  
> \-------  
> This contains original characters.  
> Would love to hear from you as my outline of the story is still not final (of course)!

Chapter 1

It’s been 10 years since Rin started her life in the human village with Kaede and Inuyasha’s group. While it hurt her a lot as a child to be left with humans, she eventually accepted her lord’s decision. The people she just used to encounter when they were chasing Naraku eventually became her family. She became at peace knowing that there are still a lot of her kind that she can trust.

Rin used to be a very bubbly kid, and a curious one too. She would often play with Jaken and ask him silly questions during their travels. Growing up in the village, she was able to enjoy and play with children her age. The villagers, regardless of their age, have been very warm and friendly with her too. When Sesshomaru visits though, they will never come near. But she understood. And she liked the fact that she is still the only one who can be that close to him.

Sesshomaru’s visits are never with a schedule. He comes whenever he wants to. And Rin will take it one day at a time. Her anxiety and impatience then disappeared as she grew older. She just trusted him with all her heart. She knew that he will never completely abandon her. And it’s good she had been busy after all. She helped Kaede and became a midwife. They travel from village to village should their service be needed. She would also study herbs and medicine with Kagome under Jinenji’s supervision. This made the two women really close and they could now easily pass as sisters. Rin felt most at ease with Kagome and she cannot name all the reasons why. She knows for sure of Kagome’s pure heart. She has a way of making everyone feel better. Kagome’s stories of the future also interest Rin a lot. She felt very happy knowing that the soil they are standing on right now will someday be something better. Even though sometimes she couldn’t understand what Kagome is explaining about them.

“Say, Rin.” Kagome said as they were picking up various plants at Jinenji’s.

“What is it, Kagome-chan?” asked Rin, looking over to her.

“Don’t you have any crush? We met a lot of guys in every village we had been and they seem interested. Did you not feel like someone could pass as one?” Kagome asked curiously.

But Rin didn’t understand. What is crush? Why would she crush someone? It’s ridiculous and wrong!

“Kagome-chan, why would I crush them because they seem interested in me? That is just so wrong and rude. I can’t even fight very well! I’d rather thank them than crush them. They did nothing bad.” Rin replied as she moved her head left and right, showing Kagome of her disapproval and making Kagome look very bad. She lied in one part though. She knows she can fight. Really well.

Kagome then started laughing out loud. Kagome is laughing! What has gotten into her? Did she hit her head or something? Did she inhale an herb which can cause her to become evil? Rin thought and her eyes widened.

“OH my god, Rin. I am so sorry! What I meant is that, don’t you like any boy? In my time, we call it as our “crush”. It is someone that we like, though not really love yet. Someone we are silly to think we can share a romantic relationship with.” Kagome stopped laughing and smiled at Rin brightly. She was hoping Rin will spill the beans. And that there really is someone. There must be someone.

“OH.” Rin blushed in embarrassment as she misunderstood. Kagome is really weird sometimes when she talks using the words from the future. Thinking about Kagome’s question though, she can’t remember anyone catching her attention. Now I’m the weird one, I think. She mumbled.

“Honestly, no one crossed my mind. It must mean no one caught my attention yet.” Rin finally told Kagome. The modern girl sighed. She wanted to be a match-maker again. It was long ago when she did that for Sango and Miroku. She sometimes wished she can take her television here and watch romantic movies with Inuyasha, though that is really impossible.

Rin is turning eighteen soon. In the feudal era, that is already a bit late for marriage. Though Kagome would never really push her especially when she herself knows that eighteen is still very early in her time. In fact, Rin already received several marriage proposals since she turned fifteen. And every time, she turned them down. Nobody, not even Kaede, will ask her to think about them first before rejecting. Everyone knows that Rin has always been aware of what she wants in life. That she is free as a bird and can choose where her life is going. At least that’s what they all thought. Rin, deep inside, is unsure of her place, of her life’s journey.

Kagome thought of surprising her with a celebration. She wants to make Rin happy especially when the girl hasn’t been in the happiest state recently. And in Kagome’s time, turning eighteen means transitioning to adulthood, and is usually a big celebration for young ladies. Kagome knows Rin is worried why Sesshomaru’s visits became infrequent as she got older so she wanted to do something that will at least make her feel better. Rin is quite good at hiding it, smiling and laughing with everyone. But Kagome knew her best. Tomorrow, her goal is to make Rin forget that sadness, even for just a little while.

The morning of Rin’s birthday started out normally. She was greeted by Kaede and made tea for them; and then headed to the next village to assist the old miko in a villager’s child birth. They spent almost the whole day as it was not a very smooth delivery. Finally, just before sunset, they were able to finish and walked back to their village. Kaede was walking ahead and passed thir hut.

“Kaede-sama!” Rin called out, confused where she was going.

“Follow me child” Kaede urged her and she followed without further questions. Rin recognized the path. They were walking toward the meadows at the other end of their village. It was Rin’s favorite place. When they finally reached their destination, she saw a bonfire lit at the center. And everyone’s there!

“Surprise!! Happy birthday, Rin!!” she saw Kagome, Inuyasha, and their daughter Minako. Sango, Miroku, and their three children too. There was also Kohaku, Shippo, and Kirara. As well as her other village friends. Her heart wanted to burst. She never thought they would put an effort like this to celebrate her birthday. She was fighting back tears and tried to remain calm as she thanked them with a genuine smile.

“Thank you all so much. This made me very very happy.” Rin said as she walked to them, hugging each and every one. They all enjoyed the night with the food prepared by Sango and Kagome. Miroku also brought sake enough for everyone. The night was beautiful. Kagome was very pleased knowing that her plan succeeded.

The party was over and for a moment, Rin almost forgot that the most important beings in her life weren’t able to make it. But when the thought crossed her mind, she looked at the stars and prayed. "Sesshomaru-sama, Jaken-sama, Aun – I wish you were here. But more than that, I hope you are all safe and happy."


	2. Secrets

Rin made a lot of friends in the village but she was particularly close to Shippo and Kohaku. It is probably because of the experience they shared during their quest to defeat Naraku. They were young and weak then, but somehow managed to survive. They would gush and talk about the events that transpired inside Naraku’s body, as well as every journey leading to that day. 

Shippo had been training to become the strongest fox demon. Kohaku, too, had been training every day to continue his family’s legacy as the greatest demon slayers. One year after Rin was left in Kaede’s care, she started to take interest in their goal of being strong fighters. She asked for their help to know how to fight and they allowed her to join. It was their secret. It was tough hiding it from Inuyasha and Sesshomaru, but as they were just children, they made excuses that their bruises and scratches were just caused by all the games they played.

While Shippo and Kohaku taught her valuable lessons in defending herself, Rin still did not find contentment in the skills she has gained so far. She learned mind games, magic, and trickery from Shippo and she learned how to fight with a dagger for her weapon with Kohaku. These did not satisfy her. She felt like there is something more she can learn.

Rin parted with Shippo and Kohaku that day and was walking back home when she passed by an open castle which was very near her village. It’s not big nor intimidating for a castle. In fact, it looks like it originally was just the front of an actual huge castle.

“It’s weird. This is usually closed.” Rin murmured to herself. Curious, she took a peek inside.

She felt excitement at what she saw. There was this beautiful lady dressed like a samurai. She has deep green eyes and long black hair. She was holding a sword and was moving so gracefully as if the wind was helping her carry it. But she was not fighting. She seemed to be dancing. It looked so easy. It captivated Rin and in an instant, she felt that this was it.

“A sword” she spoke a little too loudly for the lady to notice her.

“I see we have an audience” The lady looked at her and smiled. Something about her is quite intimidating. But still, she did not look dangerous or evil. She looked human but of course, Rin is unsure whether she is indeed one of her kind. As fear is not something Rin really kept in her body anymore, she approached the lady and introduced herself.

“Hi, I was just curious this castle finally opened. I have always traveled here but never saw the gates to welcome anyone. My name is Rin.” The young girl said.

“Yet, you happen to see it now and it welcomed you.” The lady responded. “hello, Rin. My name is Annaisha. Welcome to my home.” Annaisha gracefully sheathed her sword without a single sound. Everything she does seem perfect. “I want to learn from her”, Rin thought.

“What made you curious little one?” A man emerged from behind Annaisha. He, too, looked human and Rin was sure he was a samurai warrior. He was handsome. Side by side, they look perfect together.

“Silly guy, do not scare her. Introduce yourself” Annaisha reprimanded the man.

“My bad. I did not mean to scare you, little one. My name is Hansuke. I am very glad to have a guest today. I have been stuck with this boring lady for ages.” Annaisha did not seem to mind what he was saying and continued the introduction. “He is my husband. Regardless of what he says, he loves me and will choose to stick with me.” She said matter-of-factly and smiled a beautiful smile at him.

“Why don’t we go inside and have tea. Or are you in a hurry, little one?” Hansuke asked Rin.

Rin still had a lot of time before the sun sets so she agreed. “I can stay until an hour before the sun sets.”

Annaisha made tea for the three of them. She feels so relieved, too, to see someone new in their little castle. “You know little one, the gates have always been closed. It will just open when it wants to welcome someone.” Rin felt a little nervous with her remark. Why did it have to open when she was passing by? She suddenly felt uneasy and regret that her curiosity overpowered her again.

“Oh do not be nervous! We did not mean to scare you. It was actually a good thing that the gate chose to open for you.” Hansuki joined in again in the conversation.

“What do you mean? And are you even… humans?” Rin asked, not feeling uneasy anymore. She still did not fear demons during this time. She still felt more uneasy toward other humans especially the bandits.

“Well, the two of us aren’t really humans. As you can see, even our gate has some power. Our castle used to be huge and lively. Until war broke centuries ago, slowly, we were left with just a few people” Annaisha continued, “And slowly, we allowed people to leave and continue with their lives outside of our castle. It’s sad to not have those days again when we can celebrate just about anything. We lived peacefully and was protected by the spirits of our fallen brothers and the powerful miko who believed in our community. In this castle, we protect each other and at the same time made sure to never be involved with violence. We may be warriors, but we had always hoped there would be no need of bloodshed. No need to use our skills. Except for pure entertainment.” She winked at the last part. “The gates only chose to open up for people with the purest hearts. That is our way of making sure no harm ever comes in this place. This is, after all, what we have left. We will preserve this place until the day we die.”

Rin’s curiosity surged again, “I understand this is all you have left but is there something else in this empty place that is too important not to protect?” 

“Oh, you do not just have a pure heart, little one. You have this wonderful curiosity. You are very smart to catch something from our stories” Hansuke didn’t seem bothered that Rin thought of such, he was rather amused at how fast wit this young girl was.

“This is Lady Misumi’s resting place. She’s the powerful miko who dedicated her life protecting the people in this castle.” Annaisha replied. “You see, the one who caused the fall of this place was a demon who fell in love with her. She loved him, too. But she chose her duty to continue to protect the people over him. Sadly he is still alive and will most likely try to get her remains here. But the protection of this castle kept him away.”

Rin didn’t understand the power of love at that time so Annaisha ended the story. She is saving the rest for when Rin is old enough to understand it. Hansuke then asked her, “So what really caught your attention to be here, little one?”

“I saw how you held the sword. Please teach me. I want to fight like you.” Rin was determined. She looked straight in Annaisha’s eyes to make sure that they will see how serious she was. She didn’t want them to think of her as a silly child wanting to only play.

“Oh, little one. You amaze me again.” Annaisha’s eyes brightened up and her dark green eyes showed something. Excitement.

“But remember what I told you earlier, we do not really fight unless we have to. We avoid it. What I did earlier was more of for entertainment. It’s called Kembu. We combine sword play with dance. I do it as part of my exercise, by the way. I did not happen to be entertaining a single audience which was my husband you know” He snorted.

Rin frowned. Dance?

“Do not worry little one. And do not look down upon it. For your grace will be your greatest weapon. We begin the lesson tomorrow.”

Rin went home just in time for dinner. Like her training with Shippo and Kohaku, she kept this a secret. Only this time, it is only her who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am trying my best to have longer chapters in the coming ones.  
> Would Love to hear from you!
> 
> \-------
> 
> Kembu - Japanese martial art that combines sword play with dance  
> Misumi - pure beauty  
> Hansuke - A very helpful friend  
> Annaisha - Helpful guide to others


	3. Lessons

“Lesson number one. There is great power in silence” Annaisha began their lesson, “The quieter, the better you hear. Avoid unnecessary talking when fighting. _Do everything with grace._ ”

Rin spent a few hours a day for her trainings with Annaisha. It became easy for her to make up excuses of her few-hour absences in the village. She would say she rested on a tree branch, picked flowers in the meadows, went to the hot spring, looked for herbs. Every after training, she would make sure to get rid of the scent from the castle by soaking in a nearby hot spring. Rin also still did her usual duties. She didn’t want to risk Inuyasha or her lord finding out. She never really asked them if she was ever allowed to learn how to fight. She just thought that maybe they won’t and would just cause more arguments between them. 

“Next lesson. Never confuse courage with recklessness. A few seconds to make a strategy make a huge difference.” Annaisha continued, “do not be a fool to go to battle because of your “over-confidence and recklessness” trying so hard to be called “courage”. It will cause you your death. If you do that, I’ll make sure to put capital “STUPID FOOL” on your gravestones.” Rin chuckled at that, but must admit it is true. Lord Sesshomaru is the same. He would never do things recklessly. His every move in his battles are calculated. She felt so proud inside. She wanted to be just like him, too.

“You must respect your opponents, well at least their abilities. But never at the expense of your allies. Do not underestimate them, but never bow down either.” Their lessons continue every day. Rin became better and better at using her sword. When she first saw Annaisha, she was completely at awe and was extremely determined to be able to move just like her. Now Rin is the almost the same as her. Her daily trainings have proven to come up with great results. Rin sheathed her sword as they were done for the day. “Wonderful. My ears felt at ease not hearing any sound. Your movements are fluid, Rin. I am so proud” Annaisha flashed a genuine smile at her. “Come on, there’s lots of time before the sun sets. Let’s have some tea.”

They both went to the tea room and Hansuke joined the ladies. “Rin, your grace will also be your disguise. Do not easily fall desperately in situations that are trying to drag you down. Words have power over others and can cut like a knife. What others say may compromise your own position when faced in a difficult moment of decision. Use grace against others’ deceit and hatred. Make sure to never let others’ filthy words and actions get into your head. And as much as you can, do not let your face show desperation. Your enemies will use it against you.” Even at tea time, Annaisha and Hansuke gave her lessons and this made Rin very happy and even more determined. Though she was hoping there would not be a desperate need to fight, she preferred to be ready to never make others worry about her safety all the time. She knows she’s doing this not just to protect herself, but the important people in her life too.

When Rin turned fifteen, it became difficult for her to go to training. Kaede was getting older and weaker so Rin offered to do all the jobs she can just so the old miko do not need to. She loved Kaede as her grandmother and could not stand seeing her trying very hard to continue with her duties. Kagome took over as the village priestess. And Rin continued being a midwife and healer to theirs and other villages nearby. Despite not having trained as she used to, Rin proved her excellent skills when she faced a demon who tried to hurt Minako. She was babysitting the 2-year old hanyo in her favorite meadow when a demon appeared and forced to capture the baby. Rin didn’t have her sword, of course, but she had always kept a dagger just in case. Without any sound of her weapon, she moved gracefully as if dancing. Rin looked so harmless in her moves which somehow made the demon relax. Without warning though, Rin pushed the dagger straight to the demon’s heart and it vanished like a dust in the wind. Rin caught Minako and then went to the river to clean her weapon. “This passed as a situation wherein I really have to fight. To kill. Just for you to be safe Minako.” Rin felt satisfied that she was able to save the precious life she’s holding again.

After that incident, there weren’t much threat in their village or in places nearby. Inuyasha’s duty was to patrol around the area to easily eliminate any threat. Because of this, Rin never really had the need to fight and show her skills. Inuyasha is powerful enough to handle them.

\-----------

Rin and Kagome were walking back to their village after a visit at Jinenji’s. Out of nowhere, Kagome asked the young lady, “Rin, you’re eighteen now and can make a decision. Did Sesshomaru not ask you a few weeks ago when he came to visit?” Sesshomaru still visits Rin though still infrequent.

Rin felt her heart tighten with pain. He did not ask her yet whether she wants to travel with them again. And she also did not want to open up the topic to him. She missed those days they just travel together.

“I’m afraid not. I wonder if I should be the one asking him?” Rin answered without any hint of sadness and faked a smile.

“Hmmm, yes I guess you can ask him next time. I don’t see anything wrong with that. It’s been years. You could even have decided when you were fifteen. But what if he insists you stay here? For your own safety, of course. I know he wouldn’t just abandon you, Rin.” Kagome seemed to sound defensive. But she didn’t want Rin to feel worse with her questions.

“Then I will accept it. Whatever his decisions, I have to follow.” Rin answered immediately. She seemed to have thought of this scenario long time ago.

“You are very loyal to him indeed.”

“I trust his every decision, Kagome-chan.” Rin smiled warmly at her. She has really matured and refused to get into any argument regarding Sesshomaru’s decisions.

“But… Say, Rin….” Kagome looked as if she is thinking of the right words to say.

“What is it Kagome-chan?” Rin is now unsure of what her friend is thinking.

“If he has indeed built his empire and allowed you to follow, what do you intend to do there? I mean… demons’ medicine and childbirth may be a lot different, you know?” Kagome was trying to read Rin’s expressions. She wanted to see if Rin developed deeper feelings for Sesshomaru but is just not ready to admit to anyone.

“I’m not sure…” Rin answered but Kagome still could not see anything in her expression so she pushed with a trick question prepared.

“What if he marries? What will you do?”

Rin felt strange hearing those words. She has never thought of her lord marrying anyone. But why does her heart feel even weirder at that hypothetical question more than the fact that he hasn’t asked her yet of her decision to travel with them.

“Then I will probably volunteer to be his lady’s maid. As long as I can serve him in any way.. this includes his future family, I will dedicate my life to him. After all, I owe him everything I am and everything I have right now.” Rin answered Kagome, trying to look confident. But her voice sounded as if she is about to break. Rin couldn’t understand what she’s feeling. All her life, she has focused on her goal of just following him completely. Learning how to fight was what she also did just so he won’t always have the need to save her. She did not want to be slowing him from his plans by looking after a weakly human. Rin’s only wish since she was a child was to be with Lord Sesshomaru forever. But she has never thought of the circumstances and her role. There was only one time when she asked Jaken and after that day, she didn’t feel like worrying about it more deeply. It now seemed like a wrong move to have let it pass.

Kagome recognized the difference in Rin’s voice and confirmed that there is something else in her heart. The childhood admiration seemed to have blossomed to something more. But is Rin aware of it? Is she just hiding it from her? Regardless, Kagome promised herself she will find out and support Rin in any way she can.

\------

Shippo and Kohaku met Rin again a few days after her birthday. They haven’t trained together in a long time and the two are still unaware of how strong Rin has become. Rin opt to watch as they engage in a friendly match. Kohaku has gotten better especially with the weapon Totosai forged for him. Shippo, on the other hand, used strategy and tricks to fight. He is able to think fast and dodge Kohaku’s strong hits. Both has gotten confident in their abilities.

“That was a good match!” Shippo shouted as they decided for a draw.

“Indeed it was. I’m happy to share every milestone with you guys. We have always seen each others’ improvements and I am so proud of us.” Kohaku smiled the widest smile. Rin felt guilty. She looked away and then changed the topic, “I envy you guys for knowing what exactly you have to be.”

Both looked at her in confusion.

“Rin, what do you mean? You have always wanted to be with Lord Sesshomaru.” Kohaku reminded her.

“Yes, but what do I do? It’s not like I can just travel with them. He’s building his empire…” Rin felt a lump in her throat but forced herself to focus and not let any desperation show further “and he might find a wife soon... I don’t know if they can accept me as a maid or something. I am human after all.” Is really being accepted as the maid the problem? She couldn’t quite understand anything she’s feeling.

“Rin, I don’t think he will even let you do that. He cares so much about you. And Sesshomaru finding a wife? Have you ever thought you are likely the only candidate?” Shippo had witnessed Kagome-Inuyasha and Sango-Miroku’s love story and is not new to these love games people are playing. As a child then, he understood a great deal about falling in love, hiding about it, and pursuing it. He himself fell in love at a very young age. He had often scolded Inuyasha and Miroku for being very insensitive. As Rin grew older, Shippo has observed how Sesshomaru acted around her. To him, the demon lord is obviously in love! It’s just a matter of time before he confess to Rin.

“Stupid, Shippo. That is impossible.” Rin was shocked to hear that kind of perspective. She has never thought of Sesshomaru falling in love with her or merely just taking her as a wife. But strange as it seems, she felt butterflies in her stomach. What is this feeling? She thought.

“I think Shippo is right, Rin. Think about it! It’s possible. He has done so much for you.” Kohaku pushed the topic even further.

“Enough you guys, let’s go back and have dinner.” Rin dismissed the thoughts in their head and they all went back to have their meals together at Sango’s.

Rin couldn’t sleep that night. She kept thinking about what Kagome, Shippo, and Kohaku had said. “Is it possible? Why do I feel happy at the thought of him loving me like Inuyasha loves Kagome? And taking me as his wife?” But she again dismissed the foolish thoughts. Maybe I should go back and train with Annaisha tomorrow to take these random musings away.

\-----

The next day, Rin was finally able to go back to Annaisha again. She wore the purple kimono from her lord and put her hair in a bun as she felt it was easier to hide her scent without her hair flowing freely. Entering the gates, she saw Annaisha and Hansuke enjoying their usual afternoon tea. She missed them terribly as her last visit was more than a two years ago. A look of horror, however, welcomed her. Dropping their tea and as if in chorus they said “Lady Misumi.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What was that??? Is Rin some kind of reincarnation of Lady Misumi???
> 
> Let me hear your thoughts! :)


	4. Ashes

“Annaisha-sama? Hansuke-sama? It’s me, Rin” Rin remembered the story about Lady Misumi but she didn’t understand why they called her that.

“Rin? Oh my god. It’s really Rin! I’m so sorry! We had mistaken you for someone else… Oh how I missed you terribly, little one!” Annaisha ran to her and gave her the tightest of hugs.

“We are very sorry. It is so good to see you” Hansuke gave her a quick hug. He is still in disbelief looking at the lady standing in front of them right now. “I must say you are not a little one anymore. But regardless, you are still our little one.” He gave Rin a very warm smile. “Annaisha you broke your tea cup. Let’s all go to the tea room, I will prepare some for our guest too.”

They caught up over tea. Rin told them why her visits were suddenly cut as well as the time she had to fight the demon that tried to get Minako.

“You have _someone to protect_. That is a _solid reason_ to fight.” Annaisha said, approving of her actions.

“But I must ask, why did you call me Lady Misumi?” Rin made sure to ask.

“Oh, very well. I have saved this story and the time has come. You are a grown woman now. I did not tell you this when you were young as it might have confused you.” Annaisha started to tell the details of what happened between Lady Misumi and the demon. “His name was Tatsuo. He was a powerful dragon demon who fell in love with Lady Misumi. Lady Misumi was indeed a beauty. Even the ruthless dragon who wreaked havoc centuries ago became _soft_ in her presence. Her innocence and purity drew him to her even more and melted his ice-cold heart.” Rin waited for more information as Annaisha and Hansuke sipped their tea.

“Lady Misumi visited the south upon learning that a shrine was built in honor of the great Priestess Midori. You see, she was trained by that priestess prior to taking the role of the lady in this small eastern castle and wanted to pay her respects in the shrine especially made for her. She stayed in the south for four weeks as it was a long and tiring travel. She was, of course, accompanied by the samurai warriors here. She was welcomed by Lord Takahiro of the South and stayed in his castle. Lord Takahiro was the father of Tatsuo.”

Hansuke then continued, “Every night, Lady Misumi would walk in the gardens of the castle for some quiet time. She loved the peace and quiet very much.” _So that is why Annaisha’s the same_ , Rin thought.

“Tatsuo saw her one night. And every night that followed, he would wait for her from afar. Indeed, she never failed to come. Tatsuo then decided to introduce himself on the fourth night. As confused as he was introducing himself to a human woman, he did not let his pride get in the way. They got comfortable around each other and Tatsuo pursued her. She loved him, too, but she just could not leave the people here and be with him. At first, Tatsuo understood. But then his demon blood _consumed him_ and realized that there’s anger and feeling of betrayal deep inside. The bottled-up emotions of him exploded. He wanted her so bad that he did not care what her decision was. Lady Misumi was already back here when Tatsuo thought of a plan. He gathered the demons who are indebted to him and his father, and asked for them to attack our castle.”

“But of course, with the exception of not touching the love of his life.” Hansuke added.

“More of _obsession_ of his life” Annaisha spat at the remark. "You see, little one, love can either heal or destroy. Initially, the ruthless demon was healed by our lady's love. But then his love for her was _conditional_. It started to destroy them both. In his evil plan, he would like for our Lady to think that he came saving her. That way she will not refuse to come with him and be safe. But oh boy, he was wrong!” Annaisha somehow lit up at that moment.

“Lady Misumi will never abandon her people. Her duty came first. Despite feeling like an angel fell down from the sky to save her, she strongly refused and went back to battle. At that time, both my husband and I backed her up. We were in our true forms and of course, we are pretty strong.” She winked at Rin and Rin nodded agreeing. These two were indeed very strong and she felt so proud that it was them who trained her.

“But I realized I have never asked you then, what is your true form?” Rin asked curiously.

“We are Spirit Lions.” Hansuke proudly answered.

“Obviously that is why we have powers over our gates and doors. You don’t think Lions are just decorations to scare away kids, right?” Annaisha laughed at the misconception. They were real. They have the power to repel evil, and they are proud of it.

“That’s amazing!” Rin gushed.

“Oh my god you really are a _special_ kid. Have you no fear?” Annaisha smirked.

Rin realized, too, that she never told them about her lord Sesshomaru and all their adventures together. They just knew of her life in the human village.

“Not with you guys. I’ll save my story for later. Please continue with yours” Rin will tell them soon, she trusted them too and are like family to her already so she thought they should know.

“Very well. So we backed Lady Misumi but the chaos around the castle was just too much. We did everything in our power to protect her from Tatsuo. The dragon realized he would not be able to come near the lady so he started killing every one in his sight. He couldn’t kill us. We are spirits! His fire won’t burn us, not even a little bit. When he was finished killing every eye sore to him, he flew to the farther part of the castle and found the kids and their mothers hiding. He was about to kill them all when suddenly Lady Misumi cast the most powerful prayer to banish all the evil demons. Her spell continued to protect this small part of the castle up to this day, aside from the lions’ powers. We have lost a great portion of the land already but we chose to have this place remain with us. The children and their mothers were able to survive. But Lady Misumi didn’t last long after that. The spell was so strong that it took away every ounce of her energy. Until she is no more.” Annaisha looked sad remembering what happened, Hansuke patted her back and then continued.

“We only saw Tatsuo once after that day centuries ago. At first, he looked so sorry. We didn’t talk to him, of course. But then he realized that a powerful barrier is keeping him from coming close. He shouted thinking that we were so far and couldn’t see his _pathetic_ state. He was asking for Lady Misumi’s remains. He was so _obsessed_ that we think that he will try to resurrect her. It’s been centuries, and yet, we haven’t had the chance to scatter her ashes in the sea. We did not want to risk going out of the castle to do that. He might come for us any time and steal her.” Annaisha sighed. There was a mission for them that they haven’t accomplished. So that is why they still confine themselves within these walls. It must have been a very hard life, and Rin felt so sad for them.

“Why in the sea? There are rivers nearby, if it is just scattering the ashes.” Rin asked the two.

“The sea is vast. It is endless. And it will be impossible for Tatsuo to collect what we will scatter. The rivers and other small bodies of water have demons who can easily ally with Tatsuo. I bet he already prepared them should that day ever come, which will never happen by the way. The sea, on the other hand, is protected by the water goddess. She will recognize the purity of our lady Misumi and will gladly welcome what was left of her.” 

“So we haven’t really answered your original question, little one.” Annaisha suddenly had a nervous look on her face.

“Yes, why did you call me by your lady’s name?” Rin asked again.

“You look so much like her. Your big brown eyes and especially with your hair put up like that. For a moment we thought, we failed. And that Tatsuo was able to finally destroy her rest and bring our Lady back to life.” Annaisha then held Rin’s hand and with the most serious look on her face she pleaded,

“Little one, as much as we want you around, this should be your last visit here. At least until we are able to scatter her ashes, you must not come back. Tatsuo might mistake you, too, as Lady Misumi. With his obsession, he will take anything that reminds him of her. Most especially someone who looks a lot like her.”

Annaisha and Hansuke were so concerned. They grew very fond of Rin and will also do their best to protect her as their own. They do not wish to involve Rin in a war that started centuries before she was even born. They cannot leave the castle, but they have to make a plan soon to finish their last mission.

Rin wanted to cry but did not show it. She nodded and didn’t argue, instead she said “I trust that you will miss me so much you would want to do what is left to do in an instant. Until then, I will keep you both in my heart. Promise me you will be safe and that we will see each other again.” Rin hugged them and is now unable to stop the tears from falling.

“Oh dear, go ahead and cry. If it makes you any better, show it. Especially in front of the people you love. They have to know how you feel, ok? Save the happy and strong façade for your enemies. We promise that we will plan how to do this mission as fast as possible so that we can have our afternoon tea again.” Annaisha promised her and Hansuke gave her a nod.

As Rin was about to reach the gate, Annaisha called out.

“Rin!”

In a snap, Annaisha was behind her and pulled the ribbon tying her hair up.

“Put it down. Always.”

Rin nodded and left.

"So that is why our gates opened. Not just because of her pure heart. Our powers, too, were mistaken. I don't feel good, shujin."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PSA: NO reincarnation! It just happened that Rin looked a lot like their lady especially with her hair up.
> 
> There are 2 reasons why the gates opened:  
> 1\. Rin was young when it opened and her heart was obviously so pure  
> 2\. When she turned 18, she of course, looked different. The gate could have still opened because of her pure heart.. but then she also looked a lot like the priestess who protected the castle.
> 
> Where's Sesshomaru though??  
> I promise he'll be here soon. ;)  
> Just so I won't forget my timeline:
> 
> Age 8 - Rin was left under Kaede's care  
> Age 9 - Rin met Annaisha and Hansuke  
> Age 15 - Rin's training became less and less. But she still had ~7 yrs of training .. and *sneaking* (really, though?!)  
> Minako's age this time was 2y/o  
> Age 16 - Rin's last visit to Annaisha and Hansuke  
> Age 17- Sesshomaru's visit became infrequent  
> I mentioned that his visits are never with a schedule... because he is Sesshomaru and will go as he please.... lol.  
> But it didn't mean that it had always been infrequent. There's just no specific schedule. But he would make sure to come. Rin, of course, experienced anxiety in waiting because she doesn't have any idea when he is coming. But knowing that he still makes time gave her peace. She completely trusted him.  
> Visits became infrequent only when Rin was 17-18~
> 
> Age 18 - Rin met the couple again, this time looking more mature ;)
> 
> hope it makes sense. but please stay with me!
> 
> \-----  
> Again, I hope I can write the next chapters longer. Will try my best!  
> also, let me hear your thoughts especially about Sesshomaru! What do you think has he been up to?? :)


	5. Preparations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshomaru is here. Where has he been?

Sesshomaru had already _known_. His destined mate has always been _her_. At first, he thought that his father and the gods must have made a deal. A deal to make him eat his words of hatred for humans. They are most likely laughing at him from wherever they are. But he was quick to dismiss them and accepted that there will really never be someone else for him than her. Well, if she agrees to marry him then, their children will come next.

As a child, he saw her as his companion. Though, deep inside, he knew. And much to his annoyance, Jaken too, that _she has always_ been the most important being to him. She is the only one among all the demons and humans he has met in his centuries of existence who can make him go to hell and back just to save her; and make sure she is alright. He did not see any romantic feelings as, of course, she was just eight human years when they met. And never did it cross his mind that the care he has for her will eventually grow into a love that he wanted to last forever. Rin, was after all, a human. And humans easily age. It’s as if only a few seasons had passed, when he saw her in Spring blooming more wonderfully than the cherry blossoms and all the fields of colors. It was then he knew, his feelings have evolved to something else.

Rin taught him a lot of things he never knew he would understand. Feelings other than anger, hatred, and annoyance. Human feelings, he thought, were beneath him. He didn’t want to be like his father, who used to be the greatest dog demon, but is now six feet under and more because of the sacrifice he did for his human mate. But Rin made him realize that what his father did was _worth it_. He, too, would do anything just to protect her. She taught him to feel empathy, to care for someone, to be compassionate. She had been different. She has always been special. She was the only one who came up to him without any hidden agenda. Some would offer to follow him only because they see his dominance. Jaken was like that at first... or maybe until now. It’s not like he cared for what others really want from him but that has most of the time been the case when beings seek him. In what was probably one of his weakest state, it was Rin who came to him without hesitation; and without weighing how much power he holds.

\--------

Sesshomaru has always kept his promise. He would make time for Rin no matter what. He then decided, though, that he will eventually visit her less and less. It actually hurt him to do that. But he wanted her to take her time and hopefully she will be able to examine her heart at her own pace without him having to tell him in that instance. He wanted to know if his absence would make an impact or difference in _her decision_. He knew that since she joined his company, she would always choose him. But was it just her childhood admiration? Can Rin see him as a man now and not just a god that can save her every time she is in the brink of her death? Can she still trust him and wait for him?

Sometimes when he missed her presence, he would visit her secretly and look from afar. The fast human clock worked day and night and in a snap, Rin turned eighteen. He was not able to make it in time for her celebration and visited only at a later day. He somehow _regret_ it but he had to prepare for the time he has waited for was near. 

“Jaken” Sesshomaru called to his loyal servant.

“Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?” Jaken asked his lord.

“It is time.”

“Eh? Sesshomaru-sama, what time is it now? I’m afraid Jaken is confused, my lord.” Jaken is unsure of what his lord was saying. Were there plans he made he did not know of?

“It is time for me to have a talk with Rin.”

“Eh? Eh! Oh, Sesshomaru-sama, you mean “that” talk? Ohh! Jaken is excited!”

“I spent years trying to prepare for this moment yet until now I feel that I do not know what to say” In the many years of Jaken’s service to him, he has never seen his master unsure. It shocked Jaken just how much this little girl impacted him.

“Eh, Sesshomaru-sama, in the past few human years we have been preparing for this moment. We have tried to eliminate all possible enemies that will try to harm her. We have finished the talk with your Lady Mother and visited your father’s resting place. If I may say, my lord, when you go see her, Jaken believes your words will flow and will be able to express everything you have kept for so long” Jaken encouraged his master though he didn’t think how he would react to such gesture.

“Hmm. We leave in a few so we can arrive before the sun sets. Get Ah-Un.”

“Hai!” Jaken excitedly answered. He was both excited and nervous at the same time. He hopes that Rin feels the same for his lord.

\-------

It was a busy day in the village as the people prepare for their festival. With Kagome leading the program, the villagers will surely see something new and exciting. Kagome drafted a lot of activities from sports, singing and cooking competition, play, and other special performances. She, of course, forced the her friends and family to participate. 

“Okay so I only have two competitors for singing so far.. come on, dear friends, please join! It will be so much fun. I promise!” Kagome pleaded. “Rin? You have a wonderful voice, why don’t you let everybody hear it? Shippo-chan, you too!”

“I feel shy…” Rin answered. Though she is not totally against joining, she also didn’t want to volunteer. But if it’s Kagome, she will have no choice.

“EHHH???” Shippo panicked.

“I will list your names. Thank you. No more questions, ok?” Kagome stated. End of conversation. Or so she thought.

“Oh! I still have some slots for special performances, if you want to do your fox magic then go for it Shippo-chan!” Kagome excitedly pushed her friend again.

“That would work, I guess. In fact, with that, I am confident!” Shippo smiled brightly and waved goodbye as he wanted to start practicing.  
Rin suddenly thought of something. She can probably show them during the festival so that the next time she held a sword, they won’t be surprised anymore.

“Kagome-chan. I also thought of something for my special performance. Can I still get a slot?” Rin nervously asked her bestest friend.

“Wow, Rin! I’m intrigued! Of course! What are you doing? Let me list your name here too” Kagome beamed at her with excitement and curiosity showing in her eyes.

“I have been interested with swordplay and dance. I want to at least share what I have learned.” Rin shyly answered. 

“What? Kembu? That is so cool! I’m excited and of course, you’re in!” Kagome exclaimed. “This is really gonna be the biggest festival this village will ever see. Though for me, this is just like a normal school activity.” Kagome hugged Rin goodbye and then went to the preparations area to see how Inuyasha and Miroku are managing the venue.

Rin was left alone so she can already go practice.

“Good thing I kept the practice sword from Annaisha with me. I don’t have my own sword so that wooden one will do. But what do I practice first? What song will be nice too? Hmmm” Rin quickly went home and took with her the sword and her Biwa, the only musical instrument she learned to play, and thought of the songs she liked as she walked to her favorite meadow.

As she settled down, she began to pluck the strings and sing.

\------

Sesshomaru landed gracefully at the meadows where they usually meet. He had instructed Jaken to stay in the forest nearby, but not so near he could hear them. Rin was facing away and was singing. He was admittedly feeling nervous on the way to her but as he began hearing her sweet voice he so loved, he felt calm.

He didn’t disturb her and just enjoyed the moment. He wanted to drown in the beautiful melodies. He has never heard anything as beautiful as that of Rin’s songs. And there was a proud feeling inside him that says it was when he saved her that she again found _her voice_.

When she finally stopped, he took a few steps toward her. Realizing someone's there, she then turned around and the biggest smile, his favorite smile, welcomed him.

“Sesshomaru-sama!” Rin got up and ran to him. She lost her balance and Sesshomaru caught her fast, held her in his arms.

“Rin.” 

She was breathing fast, her heart was pounding. She felt her face became red all over. In what seemed like forever, she felt herself calm down and then looked up to her lord.

“Thank you, Sesshomaru-sama.” He let go of her and they are now facing each other.

“Have you been well?”

“Yes!” Rin answered, a little panicked. _What is this I’m feeling?_ She thought she needed to re-gain her composure.

“I was practicing for the upcoming festival.” Rin blushed and looked away. _Why did I have to tell him? He might watch! And why am I panicking??_

“And when is this?” Sesshomaru, curious, asked. He got interested and of course would not want to miss Rin’s performance. Though by that time, will things have already changed between them? He hopes for the better.

“Three sunsets from now. I barely have time, I hope I won’t embarrass myself.” Rin answered and looked at him again. Deep inside she wanted him to stay and celebrate with them, but she knows he is busy and will probably leave again in a few minutes.

“Then I will stay”

"Sesshomaru-sama... will stay?" Rin is feeling very happy that she couldn’t hide her smile.  
She then saw something she rarely saw for many years with him. He smiled. He. Smiled. A genuine smile!

“Sesshomaru-sama… really? Oh! Thank you! I’m glad!” Rin almost hugged him but was glad she was able to control herself.

And just when she thought she had already been surprised by the smile he gave her, he closed the distance between them and hugged her so tight. He would’ve wanted to kiss her but he didn’t want to cross the line when he is unsure of how Rin feels for him yet.

“Se…ssho…maru-sama?” Rin asked, feeling nervous again. But this time there was something else. She felt warmth and happiness. Is this what I am thinking of? Were Shippo and Kohaku right about his feelings for me? She then dismissed her thoughts and just enjoyed the moment. Maybe soon she will find out. In her head she prayed, _'I hope they are right.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to write a longer chapter but I wanted to end with Rin wondering and hoping her friends were right. She finally realized something in her heart.
> 
> I am trying to write Sesshomaru to not look as OOC as possible. Though it's hard because we have always seen him with less words and more of action.
> 
> In my opinion of him as a lover, I don't think he is someone who would fight his feelings. When he knows, he knows. He will try to get what he wants and he won't care of what other beings will think of him with mating a human. Though getting what he wants does not necessarily mean by force when it comes to Rin. He has always given her a choice and will never rush her.
> 
> I think of him as silent yet passionate. I think that is usually the case right for mysterious guys? lol. And I really don't see him as someone who just fucks around with random women. I believe he's extremely loyal to only one when he finds (or realizes) she's the one.
> 
> I also took inspiration from the drama CD Assatte where Sesshomaru proposed. It's my favorite and I hope we can see it in the sequel.
> 
> I skipped the part where he visited his father's resting place but for sure will have flashbacks or stories about his visit with his mother. I loved Sesshomaru's mother so much for sure she will make an appearance.
> 
> On Rin's part, she has lost her composure because of course, she started to feel something else... ;)
> 
> I'd love to add fun chapters too... so the next will be a little fun. I hope. lol


	6. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Festivities.  
> Secrets.  
> Wishes.  
> Revelations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DISCLAIMER; THE SONG HERE IS NOT MINE. PLEASE SEE END NOTES TOO. THANKS!

Rin was practicing Kembu with her wooden sword when Sesshomaru got back from his hunting. He has been staying in the forest near the village. He wouldn’t want to be near the other villagers as he knows they are uncomfortable of his presence. Today, he will take Rin with him to an important appointment.

“Rin.” He called the young lady.

“Sesshomaru-sama, good morning. Done hunting?” she asked with a shy smile. They never spoke of the hug they shared last night.

“Yes. I have to take you somewhere important today. If it’s fine with you, we can leave after you changed.” Sesshomaru has planned this aside from his proposal. He was glad when the old man accepted his request though he knows that it is all because it’s for Rin, and not for him. Not that he cares anyway, he just wanted it to be done for Rin too.

“Alright. I will be back shortly.” Rin, though confused why they need to go immediately, agreed and went back to her hut to drop her things and change.

\-----

Rin missed Ah-Un too and is happy to again be flying somewhere far from the village. She would usually fly around when the two-headed dragon is present in her lord’s visits but only within short distances from the meadows.

They were flying for several hours already when Rin realized where they are headed to.  
The heat of the surroundings made her a little uncomfortable but her confusion as to why he was taking her there is what is making her feel more.

They landed on the volcanic mountain and walked to the giant skull where the elderly swordsmith lives. Sesshomaru is not saying anything and Rin just kept her calm and followed him.

“Sesshomaru, finally you are back. I thought you changed your mind. Hello, you must be the young girl from before?” Totosai scratched his head looking unsure though of course thinking, who else might it be?

“Yes, I am surprised you remember me.” Rin smiled at the old man.

“Where is it?” Sesshomaru asked, a little impatient.

Totosai then walked to the aisle of a few swords he made inside. Rin wondered what Sesshomaru had requested from him especially now that he has the most powerful sword the world has ever seen.

The old man then grabbed one with the form of a katana with magenta and silver swirl designs and a purple crescent moon at the center of its Tsuka. The blade is clear and polished while its Saya has the same design with Tsuka except for the crescent moon.

Sesshomaru took and studied it, checking especially the weight and sharpness. As he did so, he asked her,

“Rin. Hold it” Sesshomaru handed it to her.  


Rin was surprised. _Did he know? How? Is he mad? But if he is, why is he giving me this?_ She thought but then tried to calm herself again and took the sword. She held it and felt a certain connection. Like the sword was especially made for her. That it was meant for her.

“I… it’s beautiful…. But… I don’t understand.” Rin stuttered. She felt lost, overwhelmed, excited. A lot of feelings, actually.

“We will take our leave.” Sesshomaru spoke to the old man and started walking away.

“Thank you, Totosai.” Rin smiled and showed him her appreciation.

“You know I wouldn’t make a sword for Sesshomaru. I accepted his request years ago because he said it was for you. I told him I don’t believe him entirely but will work on it with the condition of him personally taking you here to receive what’s yours when it’s time.”

 _Years ago? So he knew? But since when? And how?_ Rin was sure she has always been careful. And with the lesser visits he made, her secret became safer. Or so she thought. Totosai managed to see through her and knew what she was thinking about.

“You are aware of how smart and calculating Sesshomaru is. He is always one step ahead. But you need not be afraid for the fact that he went here to make a request he knew I will most likely decline, is already a positive sign that _he trusts your choices_. Go now and learn how to handle that sword. It is not, of course, very strong like those forged from demons, but there is something special in it. Slowly you will be able to unleash it.” Totosai was again scratching his head as if thinking whether he should say more but just chose to keep quiet and waved Rin goodbye.

\---

They flew for about an hour before landing to a meadow to rest. Rin was worried, he hasn’t spoken to her since they landed. So she made the first move.

“Sesshomaru-sama, I apologize for keeping this from you.” Rin looked in his golden eyes briefly and then lowered her head.

“There is no need. I do not wish to hinder you from your choices and that sword is proof of my support for you.” When she raised her head, he was looking at him. With gentleness in his eyes. He is not mad. He really meant it.

Before she knew it, the tears started flowing. Sesshomaru was confused with the sudden outburst of emotion. He still didn’t know how to handle such human feelings so he did what his instinct told him to do, he held her tight and buried her face in his chest.

Rin was confused with herself. Why does it seem like all those years of training with Annaisha to be calmer and more collected in everything, fades when she’s with him? She then remembered what her friend and mentor told her. To only do that in front of the enemies so as to never show her weakness to them. But that she need not hide her emotions with the people she loves. _Love? Is this the feeling of true love?_ How can he be this supportive of her? She hid the secret all those years because she felt that he wouldn’t like it. But here he is doing more than just accepting her choices. More than that, he has been supporting them.

“ _You knew_? How?” Rin looked up to him. The gentleness never left his eyes.

“It is because _I never left you_. I always knew what you were up to. Even from afar.” Sesshomaru didn’t flinch. He was looking straight at her big brown eyes which looked like tears will start flowing again.

Rin couldn’t find the right words to say. He continued,

“Rin, do you think you can easily hide from _this Sesshomaru?_ ” the words were strong but his voice was without a threat. He just simply stated. “I know you wanted to learn how to protect yourself and the people around you. At first, I felt uneasy especially not knowing the lions who took you for trainings. But when I knew you were safe I understood your choice even better. I cannot go far beyond the gates to check on you but I understand that it was a sword you were training with. And I thought if Totosai can create one for you, it would make you happy.”

Rin was crying again but this time, of happy tears. He has always been there for her even if she didn’t know. And it’s all that matters now.

Rin hugged him even tighter. It should be weird being this close to him for as a child, he only held her a few times. Her favorite was when they were in her mother’s palace. Aside from that, the other times were those when she needed saving. Being held by him like this gave her a feeling of belonging. Like he was the other piece of her that she needed to feel whole.

After a while, without any word about the moment like before, they flew back to the village in comfortable silence.

\------

It was the most exciting day for the village. The festivities started very early in the morning with different sports activities like running and combats headed by Kohaku. The cooking competition started before lunch. Since this is not an unusual activity for the feudal era villagers, a lot of them participated including Sango.

In the afternoon, the singing competition started. There were ten participants including Rin and Shippo.

“Why are we even here?? Maybe we should just run???” Shippo was feeling very nervous and thinking what has he gotten himself into.

“I don’t think you would want Kagome to purify you for running away, my friend.” Rin chuckled. She is nervous, too. But only because Sesshomaru will be watching.

Shippo managed to finish his song without any hint of nervousness.

When Rin’s name was called, everyone went wild most especially the village boys. Sesshomaru didn’t show any expression on his face as usual. But deep inside he was excited though irritated of the noises these human boys made.

Rin bowed and gracefully sat at the center. She started plucking her Biwa and then her sweet voice filled the air:

_Whenever sang my songs  
On the stage, on my own  
Whenever said my words  
Wishing they would be heard  
I saw you smiling at me  
Was it real or just my fantasy?  
You’d always be there in the corner  
Of this tiny inn little bar  
My last night here for you  
Same old songs, just once more  
My last night here with you?  
Maybe yes, maybe no  
I kind of liked it your way  
How you shyly placed your eyes on me  
Oh, did you ever know?  
That I had mine on you  
Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you’re never hurt  
As if you’re never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer  
So let me come to you  
Close as I wanted to be  
Close enough for me  
To feel your heart beating fast  
And stay there as I whisper  
How I loved your peaceful eyes on me  
Did you ever know  
That I had mine on you  
Darling, so share with me  
Your love if you have enough  
Your tears if you’re holding back  
Or pain if that’s what it is  
How can I let you know  
I’m more than the dress and the voice  
Just reach me out then  
You will know that you are not dreaming  
Darling, so there you are  
With that look on your face  
As if you’re never hurt  
As if you’re never down  
Shall I be the one for you  
Who pinches you softly but sure  
If frown is shown then  
I will know that you are no dreamer _

When Rin finished her song, everyone looked as if they were about to cry. Her song surely pierced everyone’s heart. Especially Sesshomaru’s. She wasn’t a good singer. She was excellent. He hoped he was able to hide the proud and surprised expression on his face and most of all he hoped that the song was _for him._

When they finally got over the lovely song, everybody shouted and clapped for Rin. Kagome hugged her and felt so proud of her. “Rin, I am so proud of you! That was so lovely! Do you want me to take you to the future so we can earn lots of money???” Kagome joked.

“Thanks, Kagome-chan. I’m glad they seemed to like it.” Rin shyly answered.

“Everyone LOVED it, I’m sure! Especially Sesshomaru” Kagome smirked and Rin felt her face turn red.

“Rin you have another performance, you should prepare. Make sure you don’t overdo it or every boy here will probably ask you again for your hand in marriage.” Kagome winked and pushed her to get ready.

The special performances are next. Amazingly, a lot of Kagome’s friends participated. Miroku presented his spiritual powers and mantras, Shippo and Kohaku showed off their fighting tricks and techniques, Sango showed off her demon slaying moves. Other villagers performed traditional dance numbers which really amused Kagome.

It was again Rin’s turn. Only Kagome, Sesshomaru, and her village friend Kei knew what she will be performing. Sesshomaru and Kagome never really saw her practice so it really will be another surprise. Only Kei knew as she was to play the music.

Holding her sword, she gracefully walked to the center and started her dance with the first sound of the note.

Her movements were smooth and graceful. The sword isn’t very light at all but it looked like it weighed nothing to her. Rin concentrated on her every step, remembering everything Annaisha taught her. While it looks like it’s just a dance to most villagers, Sesshomaru recognized the choreographed moves and the technical skills that came with them. He was impressed. Everything was fluid. A little twitch in his lips showed how proud he is again especially with Rin holding the sword he had especially made for her.

Shippo and Kohaku were both surprised. When did their close friend learn this? They did not say any word but they both know that they will need to ask her later on.

\---  
The festivities continued until the evening. A lot of food were prepared and shared by the villagers. Everyone was still talking about how talented Rin is. They couldn’t stop admiring her and they felt like she could one day be a lady.

Sesshomaru was seated under a tree far from where the people are enjoying their dinner but near enough to see and hear them. He could always hear “Rin” in every conversation.

He overheard Shippo, Rin, and Kohaku talking about her Kembu performance.

“I have something to tell you two.” Rin was ready to confess.

“What is it Rin?” Kohaku asked, although both he and Shippo already have an idea of what it's about.

“I have hidden these from you two and I feel so ashamed. After one of our trainings together when I was 9, I saw the gates of the castle nearby open for the first time. You know that place where I always walk by going back to the village.” Rin explained. Shippo and Kohaku knew of that place. They had always been curious but still not to the point of actually attempting to go in.

“I saw a beautiful lady holding a sword as if it was the lightest thing in the world. She gracefully handled it and danced with it. I became attracted and wanted to learn. She and her husband heard me and allowed me in. From there, she agreed to teach me. I had trained for many years. They were very kind and I got really close to them. My visits just stopped when the work here got heavier.” Rin told them of all her trainings except for the part about the priestess and the obsessed demon. She didn’t want them to worry for nothing. She knew it wouldn’t really come to her as she is not the priestess. “I’m really sorry for keeping a secret.” Rin bowed and hoped that they will not take it against her.

“Rin… you don’t have to apologize. We understand. And we are proud of you. You didn’t hide it though because you wanted to surprise us with your attacks right?” Shippo teased her. Relief came to Rin as she heard her friend.

“Yes, there is no need for that. If anything, we’re proud of you and we were at awe during your performance. Maybe next time we can have a friendly match.” Kohaku added and smiled genuinely.

“By the way, did Totosai make that sword? How did you meet him anyway? You can only go there flying.” Shippo asked curiously.

“well… It was from Sesshomaru-sama…” Rin blushed at the thought.

“What? But we thought you were hiding this sword training because he might not agree to it?” Kohaku asked, confused.

“Well, that’s what I thought too. Apparently, he knew. I cannot really hide anything from him. But it made me very happy how supportive he is of me.” Rin smiled as she remembered their moment together after getting her sword.

“He really cares for you, Rin.” Shippo said and smiled genuinely at his friend.

“I know.” Rin smiled back and then looked over to where Sesshomaru was resting. _‘I care for him a lot, too’_

Rin left her friends and went to her lord. As she was approaching him, he was looking far but she’s aware that he knows she is coming. He is the most beautiful being she has ever seen. She felt so lucky being this close to him. Is she ready to admit the feeling in her heart?

“Sesshomaru-sama, would you like anything to eat? I can get you some” Rin asked him.

“There is no need. Would you like to go to the meadows with me?” Sesshomaru offered.  


“Of course, Sesshomaru-sama. Let’s go”

\--

They reached the meadow and, as usual, it was just them. For a few minutes they sat in silence. The stars looked so bright and Rin once again noticed the brightest one. She closed her eyes. In her head, she made a wish. In her heart, she hoped and prayed. It was the same wish. And she will never tire of saying it over and over to every bright star in the sky.

Rin opened her eyes and looked at her lord. Surprisingly, he was already looking at her. His stare was gentle. But there is also something else. A hint of fear and anxiety.

“Rin” He finally said.

“Sesshomaru-sama?” She felt nervous. Is he finally going to tell her that she cannot come with him?

“I know you think I have been away for too long. That I didn’t make time for you as much as before.” He started. Rin just stared and waited for him to continue. She didn’t know where this was going and she’s feeling so afraid.

“I wanted to tell you that I have been waiting for the perfect time. I want to know of your decision.”

Rin quickly answered upon hearing those words. He is finally asking her. But why does it seem there is something else? “Sesshomaru-sama, you know that I will always choose to follow you. Even if it means having to care and serve… your… future… family… for the rest of my human life.” she was trying to hide the pain. Why is she feeling so sad?

So the miko was right. That’s what Rin thought.

When Sesshomaru arrived, Kagome approached him about Rin. He felt that she was just trying to be nosy at first but later realized that she cared a lot for Rin and is concerned of what he plans with her. His half-brother’s mate told her the depths of Rin’s devotion to him, that she will serve him for the rest of her life even if it means not marrying and having her own family. Silly girl, he thought of Rin. He will never marry anyone else if it’s not Rin. That’s what he’s most certain of. Sesshomaru also felt sad and afraid at the same time with that conversation with Kagome. Rin’s devotion. Can she not love him as a lover and not as a god and master? Does she want a human mate but will refuse so because she thinks she owes her life to him?

“Rin. I do not need you to serve me.” Sesshomaru simply stated with that expressionless face again. She became even more nervous. Is he pushing her away? Rin started crying. With him, she really cannot control her emotions.

“Sesshomaru-sama… are you pushing me away?” Rin asked without looking at him. She wrapped her legs with her arms and cried, waiting for his answer. Hoping and praying that she won’t have to hear the painful words of rejection.

“Rin” Sesshomaru kneeled in front of her and made her look him in the eyes. She was still crying heavily as she looked at his golden eyes she loved so much. “Listen to me”

Rin managed to compose herself a little and tried to listen.

“I do not need you to serve me. Because I want you to be by my side. As my mate, my wife. Only if you accept.”

Rin felt her heart skipped a beat. And then suddenly it was beating fast. It’s like it’s racing to get off her chest and scream. 

“Wha… what?” Rin couldn’t find the words to say. Did she hear them correctly? Is she misunderstanding things here?

“Rin, I do not want you to serve me and my future family because it is only you that I want start a family with. I want you to be my wife. And if it’s not you, I will never have one.”

Tears streamed down her face. He is proposing! How did she not see it coming? It was in that moment she finally found her place in life. It has always been by his side. And this is more than what she has been praying for.

She looked at the brightest star briefly and smiled. “Sesshomaru-sama, my wish finally came true.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are familiar with the song. Its title is:
> 
> Eyes On Me by Faye Wong  
> I do not own the song and the rights remain to its owners.
> 
> \--
> 
> I really wanted to create my own lyrics but this song has been stuck in my head for many weeks now. The lyrics of the song are very simple yet the depths of it is something that you can feel especially when you listen to it. The lyrics also make me think about Sesshomaru and Rin's blossoming relationship. It also perfectly followed the previous meeting they had before this.  
> \---
> 
> I hope you also liked my take on his proposal. It's simple and straightforward  
> I also wanted to include the part where Kagome talked to him, though I just inserted it briefly because I kinda forgot in the middle. I felt emotional writing it to be honest. lol
> 
> \---
> 
> I made the village festival activities a way for Rin to express herself so as to follow also the revelations about her feelings and her trainings that her closest friends didn't know.
> 
> About Sesshomaru knowing of her trainings, I honestly feel that Sesshomaru is the type to let people do as they please. Rin is not an exception. Even as a child, he would let her choose.
> 
> Giving her a sword of her own was his way of showing that he just doesn't accept, but support her entirely.
> 
> \--
> 
> again please let me know your thoughts as I want to keep going :) thanks a lot!


	7. Changes

“Shujin, I miss our little one. I hope she is doing fine.” Annaisha was staring out the window with her afternoon cup of tea in her hand.

“I don’t think the dragon ever saw her, so I believe she is safe. And besides, the demon who loves her will never let any harm come to her.”

Annaisha and Hansuke have always known of Sesshomaru’s presence. They felt the demonic aura outside their gates several times during the trainings. They realized, though, that he meant no harm and is obviously only nearby when Rin was with them. Though they do not really know much about him not even his name, they felt the strong connection between the two. They never asked Rin but they are sure that one day, she will tell her story.

“You are right. His demonic aura is, by far, the most powerful we have ever felt. Let’s just make sure we complete our mission and hopefully this will give Tatsuo the closure he never knew he needed.” Hearing those words, Hansuke still sensed the fear in his wife’s eyes.

“You feel he will come after our little one?” Hansuke asked.

Annaisha just stared at him and sighed.

\--

“Rin, that’s a special sword. That arrogant guy really had it made especially for you.” Inuyasha was holding Minako in their hut while Rin and Kagome prepare some herbs for the villager who was about to give birth. Sesshomaru went away with Jaken to hunt and still refused to be near the village houses.

“You also knew?” Rin asked, just a little surprised. If Sesshomaru knew, chances are Inuyasha and Kagome also.

“Keh! Of course. If we took our eyes off of you and just let you be, Sesshomaru for sure will kill us. When he came to us and understood that we both found out about your trainings, he threatened me. If I do not watch over you when he’s away, he will wreak havoc in the whole village.” There was both irritation and concern in Inuyasha’s tone. They haven’t really reconciled upfront but the brothers, after the events of Naraku, seemed to have had a silent agreement to just leave the past behind. They aren’t in the best terms, but this is still a lot better than they were before.

“Thank you, Inuyasha-sama.” Rin smiled at the hanyo and looked at Minako.

“You are getting bigger, Minako. I’m sure my arms will not be able to carry you for more than five minutes anymore”

“But Rin-san, you will still play with me right?” Minako asked her sweetly.

“Of course, we can play later after your mom and I finish our work.” She then kissed the little girl goodbye and went to the villager’s hut for the delivery.

After Kagome and Rin were done with their duties, they went to the hot springs nearby to relax.

“I am glad Kaede-sama is able to rest at home and is not feeling any stress. Even though we have a lot of work to do, I feel better knowing that she is okay. Rin, make sure you get enough rest too, okay?” Kagome has been worried, like Rin, of the old miko. She is also like a grandmother to her.

“Yes, Kagome-chan. The work is still bearable, don’t worry about it. And I feel a lot better these past few days.” Rin smiled.

“Yes, I can see that. Did something good happen? Well, aside from the most memorable village festival of course.” Kagome winked. She felt proud that everything went well under her supervision.

Rin contemplated on telling Kagome of Sesshomaru’s proposal. But she didn’t want to keep secrets from her. And besides, when she leaves, for sure they will ask.

“Kagome-chan…. Sesshomaru-sama… he…. Proposed….” Rin looked away and blushed. She still has this weird, tingling feeling in her stomach every time she remembers the moment.

“He what?? Proposed?? Omygod Rin! Congratulations! I am so happy for you! Tell me more!” Kagome clasped Rin’s hands in excitement and looked straight in her eyes, waiting for her to say how it happened.

“Well… after the festivities, we went to the meadows where we usually meet. He finally asked me of my decision. Of course I told him that I will always follow him and that I will live to serve him… and his future family….” Rin was still blushing. She continued “He said that he wouldn’t have a family if it’s not with me.” She was smiling from ear to ear and Kagome was relieved that Sesshomaru finally cleared everything up quickly.

“I am indeed very happy, Rin. When do you plan to get married? Do you want a ceremony?” Kagome asked.

“Well we haven’t discussed all the details. He just said that his mother wanted to have an announcement in the Western Palace. She wanted to make sure that the allies that they have will not have any problem with him bringing home a human woman as his mate.” There was no nervousness in Rin’s tone even though it looks like a very big gathering for demons. “He assured me that his mother didn’t disapprove and he will not really care even if she did. It’s just that she wanted the people to remember Sesshomaru’s place in the west… as well as his lady.”

Rin met Sesshomaru’s mother when she was eight. She was beautiful like her son and she didn’t really scare Rin as much though, obviously, she seemed intimidating.

“So has Sesshomaru been staying in the West as its Lord all those years he was away from you?” Curious, Kagome continued to ask questions. It’s not every day she learns something about her half-brother-in-law.

“No. He is not one to really engage in politics. His mother is serving as the Lady of the West in his place. He said he has been traveling and eliminating all enemies… especially those who know of me and will try to harm me.” Rin still couldn’t believe that he has done those things when he was away. Even though it hurt not to see him as much as she wanted to, knowing the reason now made her feel happy. She remembered the time when she asked Jaken why he was after Naraku to which the imp replied that her abduction caused their lord’s wrath. _“For Rin’s sake?”_ she happily said then.

Rin continued and laughed, “He is still the aristocratic assassin, you know? But can you really imagine him attending gatherings and talking to other lords about alliance and other things like that?”

They both laughed at the thought of Sesshomaru speaking in front of other lords diplomatically. He never even spoke more than 3 sentences at a time. He is not one to care, really. Well, except for Rin.

“You’re right. I hope with your marriage, I get to know him better. The only two things I am certain of about him right now is that one: He can still kill Inuyasha anytime he wants and two: he cares about you a lot. I hope he will drop the first one, though.” Kagome relaxed and then went deeper to the water to wash her hair.

“Don’t worry Kagome-chan, I will not let him.” Rin winked and then they prepared to go back to the village.

\--

The following day, Sango prepared a picnic for all of them as a sort of reunion 10 years after their struggles in defeating Naraku. Sango, Miroku, and their children, Kohaku, Shippo, Kirara, Kagome, Inuyasha, Minako, and Rin were there. Rin tried to invite Sesshomaru but refused and said that he and Jaken will go hunting again. She didn’t insist and understood as he is really not someone to do such activity but asked him to promise that when they return early, he will join.

They talked about the times they gathered the Shikon jewels and defeated a lot of enemies. The times they used to think anytime they may die.

Sesshomaru arrived just an hour later after they all gathered. He didn’t really greet everyone but just sat beside Rin. 

“Keh! A miracle to have you here Sesshomaru.” Inuyasha started.

“Inuyasha…” Kagome glared.

“Hn.” Sesshomaru looked irritated but kept quiet.

Everyone knew that he proposed but they never really talk about it in Sesshomaru’s presence. Rin was glad they understood because she also didn’t feel comfortable with announcements like that about her.

Jaken arrived shortly with Ah-Un and was, as usual, greeted by the tightest hug from Rin. Kohaku went and patted Ah-Un and the two-headed dragon happily snorted. They briefly bonded during the times Kohaku followed Sesshomaru.

They made a lot of mess in their picnic as the children got curious with Jaken; and the irritated imp kept running away from them.

“Great, now we have a lot to clean up!” Inuyasha didn’t enjoy tasks like this and looking at the mess, he was sure Kagome will try to convince him to do the job of cleaning everything.

“Inuyasha…” Kagome was about to say the command to make sure he gets her request but Rin thought of a game to decide who will do the cleaning.

“I know! I have an idea! Why don’t we play a game? The loser will be the one to clean up the mess.” Rin said enthusiastically.

“Keh! Let’s do that! I know I will not lose. Finally someone else can do the job!” Inuyasha excitedly got up thinking that this was a physical game which he can win.

“Sure Rin, what game have you thought of?” Miroku asked.

“Tongue twister!”

“EHHH?” Everyone reacted… except for Sesshomaru.

“Rin! You are not a child anymore! Can’t you think of another?” Jaken shouted at Rin but quickly changed his mind when he realized a piercing glare of Sesshomaru was shot straight right at him. “Oh dear girl, I’m in! I accept wholeheartedly!”

“EHHH?” Everyone then reacted to Jaken. Except for Sesshomaru.

“Let’s just all agree. This is better than fighting especially Sesshomaru.” Shippo whispered to Kohaku.

“All right, I’m in!”

“Me too!”

Realizing this is better than causing Sesshomaru’s irritation, everyone agreed and the game began.

“Great! Okay I will start!” Rin volunteered. “o Jaken-sama aka Jaken-sama ki Jaken-sama. Oya saimyoushou ko saimyoushou mago saimyoushou. Tonari no aun wa yoku kakiku aun da!”

“Ehhh???” Everyone reacted again. Except for Sesshomaru.. again.

Then she started laughing, “I’m sorry you guys, it’s just what I used to think as a tongue twister when Jaken-sama and I used to play.” Rin hugged Jaken again. “ok here it goes… Namamugi, namagome, namatamago, Namamugi, namagome, namatamago, Namamugi, namagome, namatamago”

“Ohhhhh!” Everyone reacted and the game continued.

“Eh! Still not good enough. Prepare to lose! Ready? Jaken will start now! Sessha oyakata to mousu wa otachiai no uchi ni uirou wa irassharimasenu ka. Done!”

“So fast!” everyone said.

“But that’s cheating and that is not a tongue-twister!” Rin took the little demon in her arms and shook him several times, causing the poor Jaken to get dizzy, and stopped only when Kohaku volunteered to go next.

“Ok enough, it’s my turn.” Kohaku continued, “Sumomomo momomo momonouchi, Sumomomo momomo momonouchi, Sumomomo momomo momonouchi!”

“Ohhhh!”

“Now time for fox magic tongue twister! Kono takegaki ni take tatekaketa no wa take tatekaketakatta kara take tatekaketa. Tsukizuki ni tsukimiru tsuki wa ookeredo tsukimiru tsuki wa kono tsuki no tsuki.” Shippo’s turn was done and everyone clapped, and were very amazed at how fast he said them without any mistake.

“Oh come on, here is the winning piece: Bouzu gabyoubu nijouzuna bouzuno ewo kaita, Bouzu gabyoubu nijouzuna bouzuno ewo kaita, Bouzu gabyoubu nijouzuna bouzuno ewo kaita. That’s how you do it!” Miroku proudly said of his entry.

“Ohhhh.”

Sango followed, “Let’s keep going, Kono takegaki ni take tatekaketa no wa take tatekaketakattakara , take tatekaketa.”

“Wahhhh”

“Time for my entry from the future!” Kagome started, “Pītā paipā ga peppā no pikurusu o eranda pīman no pikurusu no pītā pītāpaipā ga tōgarashi no pikurusu o eranda baai pītāpaipā ga eranda tōgarashi no tsukemono wa doko ni arimasu ka?”

“EHHHH?????! What was that?!” 

Everyone didn’t understand what Kagome said. It must have been another thing that came from her time. Kagome would usually say things that do not make sense in the feudal era.

“It’s an English tongue twister, and it’s the hardest because of the language.” Kagome stated matter-of-factly. She wasn’t really good at the school subject but since they didn’t know it, she felt proud of herself.

“keh! Kagome, if you lose I won’t help you! okay, out of the way, it’s my turn. Inu uni inu uni inu uni uni inu uni!” Inuyasha was done.

“Baka! At that rate you are certainly the loser!” Kagome then smacked Inuyasha.

“What??! I did it fast!” Inuyasha argued.

“That’s not a tongue twister!” Jaken shouted but got smacked also by Inuyasha.

“keh! Who decided that?!”

“Tongue-twister is a sentence or series of words that is hard to say correctly that can cause you to bite your tongue when you say them quickly.” Sango said.

“Nevermind! I bet Kagome will lose!” Inuyasha laughed but felt cold shivers at his mate’s deadly stare.

“Osu-wa-ri!”

“GAHHHHH”

“I guess we don’t need to continue anymore. I declare Inuyasha the loser!” Kagome said, “Come on guys.” They all started walking away.

“Wait! Sesshomaru should go next!” Inuyasha shouted.

“We don’t want to die today Inuyasha. Go and clean up everything.” Shippo teased and then turned himself into a balloon before Inuyasha can smack him.

Rin laughed at her friend’s comment and then turned to Sesshomaru.

“Are you leaving again?”

“I will stay but just nearby. I may need to talk with the old miko but that can wait for tomorrow.” Sesshomaru answered. “Would you like to talk about our plans? Let’s go to the meadows. Jaken, take Ah-Un and stay at the nearby forest.”

“Hai!” Jaken followed as instructed and Rin waved them goodbye. 

Rin smiled and took his hand. Sesshomaru still isn’t used to the gentle touches but he felt calm and at peace with Rin’s.

\---

“Inuyasha, what do you think of Sesshomaru and Rin?” Kagome asked her husband.

“Keh! I still cannot believe it. She was just a child and now she’s going to be my arrogant half-brother’s mate.” Though it sounded negative, Kagome knew her husband better. She knows that he felt relieved with the news that he is never abandoning Rin and has plans for both of them. Inuyasha grew fond of Rin too and even if he makes excuses that he is only protecting Rin because of Sesshomaru’s threats, Kagome can clearly see that he is concerned of her safety and well-being.

Who would really not care for someone like Rin? She is like a ball of sunshine to everyone around her. As a child, her pure heart melted the ice-cold heart of Sesshomaru who used to greatly despise humans. Despite putting her life at risk, Rin never took them against Kohaku and Sango, who both got manipulated by Naraku into killing her. She was also abducted by the wind demoness Kagura but still went ahead, and tried to save her without second thoughts when they saw her _weird_ state in the river. Because of Rin forgiving and helping them, Sesshomaru didn’t try to kill all of them who harmed her. 

And what would have become of Sesshomaru if he did not meet Rin? The half-brothers will still probably be trying to kill each other. Sesshomaru wouldn’t have probably bothered to finish Naraku. Obviously without his help, it would have been harder for Inuyasha’s group to defeat him.

He also wouldn’t have probably moved on from his obsession with Tessaiga and would not have unleashed his own sword Bakusaiga. He would probably have abandoned Tenseiga, too. Becoming the greatest demon was not possible if not for Rin who greatly changed the cold and ruthless son of Inu No Taisho. Her smile made such a great impact in his life.

\---

Rin and Sesshomaru again held each other in silence, still not used to being openly affectionate at each other. They used to be companions but neither of them ever thought that they will be anything more.

Remembering his proposal, Rin thought that somehow things are getting better and better in her life that it actually scares her. _Lately life is like a dream._ Sometimes she even thinks she must have died again. It cannot be _this good._ But then he is actually here. His presence makes her feel safe. An assurance that everything is okay and will be okay as long as they are together.

“Rin”

“Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?”

“Do you want to have a ceremony? Whatever humans do.” Sesshomaru asked. For demons, they do not have such events for formality. When they mate, their whole being will be tied to each other forever and will be recognized by all.

“There is no need. Though I witnessed Kagome-chan and Inuyasha-sama’s union and thought it was nice. But I have never really imagined myself to be going to that moment too.” Rin blushed. All her life she thought of following him and not getting married. Such a twist of fate that her wish to be with him forever is not just staying by his side anymore, but being his wife.

“Hmm. Then I would like to make a promise with you. This is certainly not something I am very familiar with. I am trying to get used to showing my emotions. But I want you to know that I will continue to protect you and will be with you forever. It is only you. No matter what.” Sesshomaru’s golden eyes showed gentleness and peace. With Rin, he doesn’t need to hide anything.

“Remember my song? That was for you.” Rin smiled at him. Hearing those words, he closed the distance and gently pressed his lips against hers.

Their first kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wanted to make sure we still have Annaisha and Hansuke. We will go back to them in a few chapters.
> 
> \--
> 
> I also wanted to have a way of saying Sesshomaru still isn't really "Acting" as the Lord of the West. To be honest, I do not see him engaging in political discussions. I feel that he is still someone who just wanders off with Jaken and Ah-Un but not anymore in search of power. It's more on proactively eliminating threats for the future he wants with Rin.
> 
> \--
> 
> I also inserted the tongue twister part.  
> This is also inspired by Rin's suggestion in the drama CD Assatte. lol
> 
> \--
> 
> When I tagged this as slow-burn, I'd like to stay at the path where Sesshomaru and Rin are still adjusting. They both haven't been romantically involved with anyone so I must say this is what first love looks like.
> 
> \--
> 
> I hope you like it. Please let me know for any comments/suggestions/corrections. I'd really appreciate them as I do not really have experience with writing other than those we had to do for school.  
> Thanks!


End file.
